Zoe
by XxPsychoticPixiexX
Summary: Zoe wanted much more then her life would grant her, but one day someone could change everything (My first fan fic) *ahh!* PLEASE R/R! =) *Chapter 2 up!!*
1. Prologue

Zoe  
  
written by Christine Perron  
  
with help from  
  
Trista  
  
Chapter 1: Memories  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance. Rain began pouring almost in an instant. The sky grew black, almost as if it were in rage and the clouds loomed and swirled. I felt small and helpless as I sat there in the cold dark tower in which I was condemned in. The walls of the tower became rank and moldy throughout the years. I felt a small tear fall and splatter on the dirty ground. I remember my life before this. It was different.  
  
I had once lived in a small comforatable cottage with my family. My brother Jonathon, my mother and father, and my baby sister Tera. I was only seven years old when they came. Jonathon was outside chopping wood for the upcoming winter and mother and father had Tera with them when they went out into the nearby village. I was seated in front of the fire in the main room. I remembered the evening especially. There was something different in the air. Mother and father hadn't returned yet, and Jonathon was still outside.  
  
I was just about to fall asleep right there when I heard a far away rumbling. Curious, I peeked out the window and saw a number of flashes like fire. Back then I was naive and careless, and I rushed outside to see what the commotion was. I saw Jonathon, just as confused as I was. The pounding noise came closer. Shouts and screams of pure terror seemed to emerge from the terrible noise. In fear, I turned to look at Jonathon hoping for comfort, but realized he was frozen with fear, just as I was. Whoever they were, they were coming closer, and they were coming fast. Suddenly, it hit me. The rhythmetic pounding noise were the sound of horse's feet. It sounded as if thousands of horses feet were trampling the ground.  
  
I turned to Jonathon once more. He looked at me, tears streaming down his face. Never in my life will I ever forget the look on his face. Terror hung in his eyes and fear swept over him. He couldn't move. He was helpless. Instinctively, I ran as fast as I could behind the cottage and tried my best to climb up a tree.  
  
"Jonathon!" I shrieked. He couldn't hear me. He was drowning in fear. Where was mother and father? What had become of Tera? Halfway up the tree I began to cry and I fell to the ground. "Jonathon!" I cried. I made myself get up and look out at what was happening. The terrible pounding stopped and there were men on horses everywhere. I couldn't find Jonathon. 


	2. Prologue Chapter 1 is actuallysupposed t...

*note* whoopsies this is supposed to be the prologue (I think thats what it's called) and the chapter 1 part was also supposed to be the prologue but yeah.. it's confusing!! =(  
  
My arm ached terribly The pain was blinding. I could barely move it. Who cares if I fell out of the tree.There were more important things to worry about. Where was Jonathon? Where was mother and father? Where was Tera? I groped my way around trying to stay hidden but also to find a better place to view what was goin on.  
  
I gasped at the sight. There must have been at least one-hundred men seated on horses. Most of them were carrying some sort of torch. Others carried weapons and unusually large bags. They were dressed in ripped clothing that came down to their ankles. Their feet were bare but had strange red markings. However, there was one man who was different from the rest. His clothing didn't look like rags at all. His feet weren't bare. His hair wasn't as long as the others. He was the one that I would fear for the rest of my life. He was the man that caused me pain and suffering It was he who turned my world upside down. The man stared at my brother with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You there!" He growled. My brother seemed to come back to life. He looked up. "Y-y-yes?" He stammered. "Who are the people thta own this nice little cottage?" he spat. I shuddered at every word he spoke.  
  
"My family. Mother and father, Tera and Zoe, and me." he said slowly, as if he didn't quite understand a word he said. It was as if someone had cast a spell on him. This wasn't my brother at all. "Ah, well, your mother and father and little Tera were taken care of quite a long time ago." As he said this my heart skipped a beat. Mother? I hadn't even had the chance to tell her goodbye, and father? What was I supposed to do without him? He was supposed to teach me all about the animals in the forest. What about Tera? She was only a few months old.  
  
I stared at this man with complete hatred. He just sat on his horse laughing like a deranged maniac. Jonathon just stood there. "You can either come with us willingly, or we will just kill you. Either way, your going to end up dead!" He exclaimed, his eyes closing to slits. Jonathon nodded, as if he were a zombie. "What about this girl named Zoe. Is she armed? How old is she and is she dangerous?" he asked. I noticed the other men on the horses were looking a bit exhausted and perhaps a bit bored of the ;eader's questions.  
  
Dazed, Jonathon looked at him and finally he seemed to be coming back to the real world. "I will tell you nothing!" Jonathon yelled. The leader's eyes grew large. His face twisted in disgust. Then he smirked. "Well, she couldn't have gotten far. The rest of your family didn't." He started laughing again as he drew a sword and pointed it at his heart. "We'll see if you won't tell me the answers. Your not helping her. She will be found, and she will be killed. Tell me, and I shall spare your life. Don't tell me, and I'll keep you locked up until we find her, and I shall kill her in front of you." He explained. Jonathon turned red with anger.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything? What do you want with my family? Who are you?" Jonathon replied. The leader folded his arms and shot him a quizzical look. "Wrong answer." He said as his sword pierced Jonathon's heart. It felt as if my heart shattered into millions of pieces that night. Jonathon sank to his knees. The color in his face drained away as he finally sank to the ground. Most of the men started leaving as Jonathon lay there lifeless. "Torch the place!" The leader commanded as he threw his own torch at the cottage that used to be my home sweet home.  
  
At this time I was already crying and the smoke was everywhere. I couldn't run and I couldn't hide. I knew they were out to find me. I wasn't even quite sure the reason. Our family has never had any enemies in the past. My tears blinded me. I couldn't see and the thick smoke was making it worse. Figuring out I had nothing to lose and nothing to gain, I let myself fall to the ground and pass out. 


	3. Prologue Last part of prologue

*Prologue Continued* *Sorry, last part of the prologue, I promise!*  
  
After I passed out, I had every intention to die. I really thought I would die, but fate would not let me go that easy because even before the fire could work it's way over to me, causing me a fiery death, a mysterious woman appeared and hurriedly picked me up from where I was slumped. The next thing I knew that happened was she carried me through the rain and somehow ended up at her home.  
  
I woke up in a room that was both unfamiliar and eccentric. The walls were a charcoal black, with large cracks in the wall. When I looked up, I noticed there were many leaks in the ceiling. and that there was no carpet on the floor, just bare wood. The door burst open. It practically flew off it's hinges, and in walked in a woman all in black. She stared at me, but her facial expression softened. "Where am I?" I managed to say.  
  
"Don't worry, you are safe." She spoke softly in an accent that was foreign to me. "Why am I here?" I demanded. She smiled. "For seven years old, you sure are demanding and outgoing. Come have breakfast." She invited as she stretched out a bony arm with long fingernails. I looked at her with suspicion. I didn't know if I could trust this woman. She was incredibly bizarre. Her hair was long and wavy, her eyes were black and full of mystique. She wore a long black dress, no shoes. I took her hand anyway and she lead me to a grimy kitchen.  
  
I sat down in the only chair available and watched her rapidly fix breakfast. When she was done, it hardly looked like food at all. "I need tell you why you are here and why Ethan Grisham killed your family." She stood up and walked to a large cupboard. As she opened it, I managed to see a variety of medium size jars that inhabited it. Was this woman a witch? She pulled out a thick leather bound book and handed it to me.  
  
"Can you read?" She asked politely. I nodded. "Ah, not only are you demanding and outgoing, you are also smart. I must admit, I don't know any seven year olds, but you are probably the only one that can read," she complimented. I looked at the book. The letters on the cover glistened in the light. It read 'Cursed'. "What is this supposed to mean?" I asked, quite puzzled. She sat down. "First of all, I haven't told you my name. My name is Serena. I have no last name because I have no family. Ethan Grisham is evil. He is practically satanic. Try and avoid him at all costs. He killed your family, and he is still out looking for you."  
  
"Ethan wiped out the entire village that you lived close to. There he found your mother, father, and Tera. Then he searched long and hard for your cottage, he found it eventually and I think you know what happened from there. The reason he is after your family is because a long time ago your father used to work with a wood cutter named Christopher Grisham, which was Ethan's father. They were as close as friends could get, but one day while he was helping cutting wood with Christopher, a strange spirit entered the woods."  
  
"Your father could feel something different in his presence and he asked Christopher if he felt it too. Christopher didn't and they kept working. The spirit, showed itself into a beautiful young woman that told them she would grant each of them one wish. Your father, being very smart asked "What was the catch?" But poor Christopher already jumped at the chance of having a wish granted. "I wish my family were better off and that I wouldn't have to be a wood cutter and do all this hard labor." With a twisted smile, the spirit nodded and vanished."  
  
"Christopher looked quite pleased with himself and went home early, and your father went home also. Late at night, Christopher became quite feverish. In the morning, his reflection became almost transparent. Soon, his wife had also become ill and started fading also. Ethan didn't know what to do. When they both died, Ethan was moved in with his aunt and uncle. Since he heard of his father's story about a strange spirit granting wishes, he was convinced that your father wished his parents to death out of jealousy and spite. However, the truth was that this spirit was no mere genie."  
  
"In the book I just handed you, it tells of all the mythical creatures to beware of. The spirit that came that night was a Ferala Changeling. Yes, it says that it will grant a wish. But will it? No. If you do wish for something, you have already given your soul to the evil out there, and they can do what they want with you. Out of rage, Ethan formed a large group of men. Beware these men because they listen to every word he says. Now listen to me, this is the most important thing I have to say. Zoe Flockdale, you are of special birth. You are gifted. Child, if only you knew of the powers you posses. I cannot go into detail because the book can do that for me. You were born under the blood moon which rises once every 200 years exactly 12:00 midnight."  
  
She sighed. All this information she told me was very useful but, what if she was lying? "I know you think I'm lying. How do I know? Because my great grandmother was born under a blood moon. Not exactly midnight, but close. The power passes down to your children. If you ever have children that is. But you must hurry and go, Ethan will be here soon. Why do I know all about Ethan? Don't ask questions, I just know. You must hurry. I shall give you a horse to ride away on. A little horse, your not too tall yet." She exclaimed as she quickly ran outside.  
  
She handed me a small bag. "Here's some food for your journey, goof luck to you." She whispered. She whispered foreign words in the horses ears and the horse jumped and ran as fast as it could. I don't remember much about what happened after that, but I do know why I was condemned in this tower. I traveled with my horse, which I had named Isis. My horse was all black except for a white patch over her left eye. We wandered into a very small village. I had no more food left in my bag, and little money..  
  
I wandered into a market looking at all the fruits and vegetables. Out of nowhere, people just start shouting "WITCH!" I turn around and see that the villagers are pointing at me. "Excuse me? I am no witch!" I replied. I couldn't help but wonder why they were calling me a witch. Isis was out on the main stone pebbled street and all I had with me was my bag and my book. My book! It had 'Cursed' on the front. They probably thought I was a witch for carrying such a strange book around.  
  
Before I had a chance to leave a large burly man appeared and dragged me away to a dark abandoned castle. There, they sentenced me to 10 years in the tower for 'practice of witch craft' on the villagers. Which I did not do. They took my book away, and sentenced Isis to death also. They fed me once a day with stale bread and a mug of water. Tomorrow is the day I shall be hanged. Part of me is relieved but part of me is absolutely terrified. I hug the thin blanket full of holes. "Tomorrow is the day...." I mumble to myself as I drift off into a troublesome sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I 


	4. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Sunlight filled the sky. Light shone through the cracks causing me to wake. I sat up sleepy and immediately remembered what day it was. I looked out the small barred window. The only window in the tower. Maybe they forgot that today is my hnaging, I thought. Now that I was seventeen, I wanted much more then this life. I would do anything to escape this wretched cage. I am not a witch. Although I do wonder about the special "gifts" I possess. I've already tried lifting the few stones that lay in piles, I've tried reading the mind of Ms.Byerly, a cold-hearted woman who feeds me the stale bread and water.  
  
Maybe Serena was lying? Why would she lie? And why would she try and help me? I need to find these answers, I thought. A loud crash interupted my thoughts. Startled, I turned to the door in fear. Click, Click, Click, Click. The sound of the locks unlocking. My heart pounded through my chest and the feeling of nausea commenced. Slowly, the door creaked open. Ms.Byerly stood there. Her gray eyes dark with repulsion. Her thin lips formed a twisted smile and she stepped forward.  
  
In one hand, she held a rope; in the other hand, an even smaller serving of bread than what I'm used to. "Here." She exclaimed, as she threw the serving of bread at me. "It'll be your last meal." She added, smiling smugly. Starving, I ate the bread quickly and looked up at Ms.Byerly.  
  
"Please, I don't deserve to be hanged." I pleaded. "You deserve it plenty, my dear. You came to this village with your book of curses in plain view! How stupid a witch are you!" She laughed. Tears started forming, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction to make me cry. "Please..my family died. I am the only one left, I want to live, and I want to live in this beautiful world!" I begged. For a fleeting instant, I saw sympathy in her eyes, but her eyes grew cold again. She smacked me across the face. This time the tears came. She looked down on me. I knew she thought I was pathetic. I knew that she dreaded coming up to this secluded castle, in this dark and bat-infested tower just to provide me with my daily food. The food that I have eaten for the last ten years. How I longed for something different to eat. The fruits and vegetables of the earth. I've always wanted to drink wine, I remember mother promising me I'd have a drink of wine on my sixteenth birthday.  
  
Ms.Byerly yanked me up to my feet. She quickly fastened the rough ropes around my small wrists. She led me down the tower staircase and through the castle rooms, and finally outside. I breathed in the refreshing aroma of the woods. The birds sang and it was a warm morning. Of course I didn't have much time to enjoy this because Ms.Byerly's grip on my arm were as bad as the ropes on my wrists. Finally, she shoved me into a small horse carriage and were soon on our way to the heart of the village.  
  
The ride back to the village was short but the view was wonderful. Tall trees, thick with leaves and the variety of flowers that bloomed along the road. I hadn't seen these simple creations in ten years. Had I taken my childhood life for granted? I promised myself then and there that if I ever would be able to escape, I would never take anything for granted ever again. I stared at the rope that binded my wrists together. I tried squirming out of the ropes, untying the ropes, and even tried chewing through the ropes but they wouldn't come off. I'm doomed, I whispered to myself. I hung my head back and slept the rest of the way there.  
  
As soon as the carriage stopped, I woke. Ms.Byerly came and opened the carribage door and hauled me out. I blinked in the sunlight and stared in awe. The sides of the stone pebbled street were crowded with people. People that were waiting for me to be hanged. The thought sickened me. Ms.Byerly dragged me through the crowds of people and finally to a clearing where a humongous tree stood. On the farthest branch was a rope where I was expected to be hanged. the same large. burly man who took me to the castle appeared and lead me to the tree. He slowly looped the rope around my neck. I gulped. A few tears ran down my cheek. "No worries, Miss. You'll be in the great beyond soon." He said, trying to comfort me.  
  
I looked at him as he tightened the rope around my neck. "Please don't do this." I whispered. He looked very sympathetic. This did not seem like the man that lead me to the castle ten years ago. "I have to. It's my duty." He replied quickly. He motioned for a few others to join him. I looked and saw how they were going to hang me. As I stand there with the rope around my neck, they pull me up, and if that hasn't killed me already they let the rope fall, and right before I reach the ground, they hold the rope steady which causes me to snap my neck. I shuddered at the thought. As they were about to pull, a young man, maybe about eighteen years old stepped up.  
  
"Stop!" He commanded. The villagers booed at this young man. "Why are you hanging this lovelylady?" He asked innocently. Lovely? Had he not known that I havn't taken a bath in ten years? My hair, which had grown incredibly longer was not combed. I hadn't even seen my reflection since my sentence to the castle. Ms.Byerly stepped up. "She's a witch! She came to this village about ten years ago carrying a book on curses!" Ms.Byerly explained eagerly, waiting for me to die.  
  
"Oh. You mean this book?" He asked as he held up the book. The golden letters glistened in the sun, which sent me a feeling of hope. "Yes! That's the book! She's a witch that will be hanged and will be hanged today!" Ms.Byerly argued. "Ah. I see. But, this book read 'Cursed'. Not 'Curses'. Have you noticed that?" The young man asked with a dazzling smirk. "Yes. Yes. But what's it to you? Who knows, it could still contain curses." She replied, her pateince wearing down. He flipped through the book. "Actually, I had a chance to look through this book and it tells about all the mythical creatures in these parts. Also about magical happenings. There are no curses in here. You are accusing an innocent person." He declared as he snapped the thick book shut.  
  
"Prince Lukas, what is your logic in this?" Ms.Byerly asked tapping her foot impatiently while crossing her arms. "Do I have to explain everything to people? I'm saying, this girl is no witch. Your accusations are wrong. Take her down!" He commanded, walking over to where I stood and untightened the rope himself. My hands flew up to my sore neck. "Thank you so much for your kindness! I don't have much to offer you, but I am Zoe Flockdale. What is your whole name?" I asked. You couldn't hide the joy from my voice. I'm still alive! I can enjoy the world for what it is! I can eat different foods, I can drink wine. I can do whatever, but the first thing on my mind was food. "Welcome to Khensu Village!" He exclaimed happily, shaking my hand. "My name is Lukas Grisham." 


	5. Chapter 2: An Evil Surprise

Chapter 2: An Evil Surprise  
  
I stared at him. What did he just say? "Excuse me, what was your name?" I asked once more. He stopped shaking my hand and tried smoothing his golden curls. "Well, my whole name is Prince Lukas Grisham, but you can just call me Luke." He replied. A whole new fear swept over me, causing me to be in a state of shock. Did he just want to save me so he could take me back to Ethan and kill me? I took a few steps back. "What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Luke informed, looking quite worried. "Are you all right...? Well of course you wouldn't be all right! You were just about to be hanged! Come with me, I'll help you." He said quickly. His ocean blue eyes twinkled as he outstretched his hand.  
  
He sounded so sincere that I actually accepted his hand. "Wait. How do I know I can trust you?" I asked suspiciously. He looked at me as if I were crazy. "I just saved your life." He pointed out. I accepted his hand cautiously. He led me through the crowd of people. They gave me looks of venom but they bowed down to Luke's feet. If Luke was royal, then Ethan Grisham must be royal, but it wouldn't make sense since Ethan's father was a woodcutter. this whole thing was very confusing. We passed a few streets full of people hustling and bustling about. I watched Luke carefully. He said 'Hi' to a few people every now and then but he didn't seem like a bad guy after all. He stopped at humble cottage. If I were to stay with this Luke, I must keep my eye on him and watch out for myself at all times just in case. He opened the door for me. I peered inside. Everything seemed normal, but I let him go inside first anyway.  
  
He took a seat at a beautiful wooden dining table. "You must be famished! Would you like to eat now?" He asked, handing me my book back. I nodded. "Nathan?" He stated calmly. At once, I heard foot steps that rapidly came closer. "Yes, master?" A tall, thin grey-haired man approached the table. "Could you please go to the bakery across Litchen Street and fetch us two delicious pies and two dinner rolls? Oh, and go to Magden's and get a nice bowl of steamed rice, if you could?" He asked kindly.  
  
"What kind of pies would you like Sir?" Nathan asked, his voice incredibly dull. Luke looked at me, his gold locks tumbling down, covering his eyes. He pushed them back swiftly. "What is your favorite type of pie?" He asked me. His eyes, full of warmth. I felt stupid for questioning him of trying to kill me. He seemed so kind, so gentle..and caring. Oh God. I was starting to fall for him. "Apple." I blushed. I stared down at my book, willing myself not to look at him. "Ah, apple pie. My favorite too. Buy two apple pies please." Luke handed him a bag, and he left without saying anything more.  
  
Luke gazed at me. "Your really lucky I was in the village today. I don't get to have time away from my castle for relaxing. It's not easy to be a prince you know. The reason I came here was that I heard a beautiful maiden was going to be hanged for a stupid reason like witchcraft. Of course I didn't believe in witchcraft. Until Ms.Byerly handed me your book and told me that it was evidence of your being a witch. I read through it...and now I do believe in witchcraft. But I do believe your not a witch. In your book, I've seen pictures of witches. They look like old ugly hags. You are pretty. You aren't a witch," he explained, still staring.  
  
"Your right about one thing. I'm not a witch. But I am certainly not pretty." I replied, my face turning crimson. "On the contrary, you are as pretty as the sea with it's blue majestic swirls mixed in with the green. You are as pretty as the sun rise with it's golden rays and warmth. Maybe even more." He rambled. I blushed. "Please stop telling me these things, I haven't seen my reflection in ten years! Let alone, I know your being nice because you have to be princely. I would know because my Mother read about it to me in books when I was younger." I replied, fiddling with my fingers. "Too bad your beauty wasn't as great as your smarts." He snarled, he stopped looking at me as he said this.  
  
I decided to not make him angry anymore after that. After all, this was Lukas Grisham that I was talking to. Lukas Grisham who was sitting across from me. Luke Grisham, the Prince! But I wouldn't let him silence me. I decided to strike up a different topic. A topic that I was very interested in. A topic that would help me very much.  
  
"Tell me about your family." I breathed. Would it work? Would he answer me? Would this plan work? I thought. Luke looked at me as if I were delusional. "You wouldn't be interested in hearing about them." He muttered. "Please?" I repeated this until he finally gave in. His features softened. Nathan trudged in and put the food on the table. "Thank you very much Nathan." Luke said as he patted him on the back. "Thank you, Nathan." I stated as I dug into the food. Nathan walked slowly off into a different room while Luke gave me a mug of water. "Well, it's a good thing we have food. Now I can tell you about my.. um. Family." He said quite slowly. As if he didn't want to talk about them.  
  
"A long time ago my mother, Celeste Smith met my father, Ethan Grisham." Luke started. I shivered as he said Ethan's name. "They fell in love, and you know, had me at a young age. Then my father, Ethan Grisham, started acting really weird. He formed these big groups of men and my mother grew very afraid of him. He became very abusive to my mother, though he never harmed me. My mother wanted to stay away from my father for each day she would grow more frightened of him. At night, he would disappear and at dawn he would come back to the house reeking of blood. Finally, my mother separated from him and took me with her. She met Prince Valium. They married and soon, Prince Valium became king, but he claims that a long while ago that he had been cursed by some type of faerie so that if he ever married would never have any children, leaving me to be the prince." He announced. "I visit my real father sometimes. It's not exactly my choice though. To be honest, my father really scares me at times. He visits me sometimes in this cottage. Usually when he knows that I will be in Khensu village." He added spitefully.  
  
I sighed in relief. It was as if a huge burden had been lifted off my back. I could now finally relax. Luke wanted nothing to do with his father. He doesn't even look like his father at all. Maybe he would want to help me. Help me stay away from his morose father. "Tell me about your family?" He asked politely. "Oh. I guess I could, but it might pain you." I replied quickly, trying to search for a new topic to talk about.  
  
"Please tell me? I told you," exclaimed, taking a long drink of his own water. I nodded solemnly. "Well, my family was brutally murdered when I was seven. I saw him kill my brother. I know he killed my parents and my baby sister. I ran and met a lady called Serena. She helped me and I came to this village which condemned me to the tower for ten years. On the tenth year I was to be hanged."  
  
"Then I met you. Thank you for saving me." I explained quickly. He sat there, shaking his head. "Who would do such a thing? Who killed your family?" He wondered aloud.  
  
"I did." A deep menacing voice said. I turned around and there standing behind me, was Ethan Grisham, sword in his hand. 


	6. Chapter 3: Reizure

Chapter 3: Reizure "Thank you for finding her, I knew I could count on you, son." Ethan said grimly, coming closer. I sat there, paralyzed with fear. I stared at Luke and he looked bewildered that his father had entered the cottage, but yet had a sickly smile upon his face. "Why father, I wasn't expecting you so soon." Luke admitted as he took another small sip of his beverage. Then slowly set his drink down. I watched as if everything was in slow motion. I can't believe just a minute ago I thought this young man was attractive. I would never find him attractive again. I swore on it.  
  
Lukas set me up. Thats all that swirled through my head. What was to become of me now? I watched as Ethan came even closer. His eyes, bloodshot. He smelled of whiskey and another stench I couldn't quite remember. He held the long razor-sharp sword firmly in his hand. Then I saw something that made my stomach turn with disgust. There were blotches of red on the sword. Blood? I thought. What in the world?  
  
"Well my dear, aren't you going to say anything? I'm sure you have plenty to say. Your father destroyed my family!" He bellowed, and almost in an instant he thrust the sword to the side of him, knocking down beautiful cups and platters that once sat neatly on a table. I flinched and covered my face with my hands and immediately started shaking. The memories. They came flooding over me. One by one. At first, they came to me slow, but then they played like scenes in my mind.  
  
Memories of my mother reading me a bed time story. Memories of my father planting pretty flowers for my mother. Memories of Jonathon and I playing tag until we both collapsed in the woods with laughter. Memories of me playing with Tera in front of the warm fire while mother knitted. Memories. Then memories from the disastrous night played through my head. Over and over again. The pounding noise. The look on Jonathon's face. The men that surrounded Ethan Grisham. What Ethan Grisham did to my brother. The sick smile one Lukas' face. The fury spread over me, as if completing me.  
  
"Wha.. what's she doing?" Ethan spat. I started shaking even harder. Rocking back and forth in my chair. My hands still covering my face. Lukas seemed to come out of a daze. He glanced at me, then at his father. Immediately he drew his sword. "What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously, walking slowly towards his father. I couldn't control the shaking. What was happening to me? The memories still wouldn't stop. Memories of the dreadful night kept repeating over and over again.  
  
Ethan pointed the sword at his son's heart. "I knew you would save this wretched soul. For this I am thankful, now get out of my way or else. I need to kill Zoe and I will kill you too if I have to. Oh by the way having fun in your little kingdom? How is your mother and that half-man of hers?" Ethan laughed. His laugh. It rippled through me, causing me to shake even more. What was happening to me? I felt a few warm tears draw down my face. The tears sparkled like the sun casting it spell over the sea. However these weren't ordinary tears. They were tears of blood.  
  
Lukas looked at me and dropped his sword. "Zoe! Are you okay?" he tried helping me sit up straight but to no avail, I sat slumped over, hands still over my face. "Your bleeding!..or are you?..are you okay?" He kept asking over and over. I tried answering. But his words turned over and over in my brain. Like they had little meaning and were simply tossed away.  
  
"Just like that half-man of your mother's. Your always caring aren't you?" Ethan sneered. Lukas looked at his father in disgust and stood up. "He's no half-man. You are half the man he is. No. Even less. You disgust me. You are not welcome in my life anymore. Now be gone." Lukas whispered. Ethan's eyes grew large and his mouth twisted into an eery smile. "Well son, nice to know you.." Ethan turned around . Lukas sighed and turned to me. Ethan then shot around and thrust the sword into Lukas's back. I felt all this happen. As the memories flood over me, new ones approached. Ethan Grisham entering the cottage. Ethan speaking. Lukas's sick smile. Ethan's sword piercing Lukas's back. His face. Full of shock and horror. He stared at his father, looked at the sword. Then ever so slowly, slumped to the ground. 


	7. Chapter 4: Changes

Chapter 4: The memories still came flooding. Even after I knew what happened to Lukas. I couldn't control them. As much as I wanted to help him The memories seemed to be causing a searing pain throbbing inside me. I felt like I was going to die. Die from the memories that would never cease to stop. I couldn't see, but I could feel. I could feel Ethan standing over Lukas. Laughing. Laughing like he's never laughed before. Laughing at the murder of his son. I couldn't take anymore. I couldn't stand Ethan Grisham laughing at his son. Couldn't stand the thought of Lukas dying without me beside him, helping. I had had enough. I felt a whisper in my ear. You posess a great power within you. Unleash it. Set it free. The whispering wouldn't stop either. It seemed like all I could do was shake violently, hands covering my face, seeing memories and hearing words that seemed unspoken.  
  
Finally, I let out a long scream. My scream didn't even sound like it belonged to me. Something seemed so different about me. As I screamed, I started feeling the changes. Changes that would stay with me forever. Not only did they happen in my mind, but physical appearances also. I kept screaming and screaming until I was able to open my eyes. My vision, blurred, started comin back into focus. I saw Ethan stare in disbelief. As if he could see the changes that took me over. And as if he just figured out that I was worth more then he thought.  
  
I stopped screaming for just a moment as I continued to hear the whispering. You posess a great power within you. Unleash it. Set it free. You posess a great power within you. Unleash it. Set it free. You posess a great power within you. Unleash it. Set it free. How? I thought. How am I supposed to unleash it? Have I done so already? Ethan turned to me, as if he were going to say something. I got up to my feet. feeling energized and more powerful then ever. Ethan backed away. He looked at his sword and then to me. Angrily, he pointed it to me. "I'll kill you if I have to!" he shouted. He was afraid. I could see it as well as I could feel it. The changes I went through. They made my senses more stronger. If only I knew more of the power I posess.  
  
I clenched and un-clenched my small fists. My anger was seeping through me. Whatever doesn't kill me only makes me stronger. Ethan lifted his sword up, ready to strike me. He seemed ecstatic that he was finally going to kill me. But I wouldn't let him have his way that easy. I stared at the sword. Willing it to fall out of his hands. I was running out of time. The sword didn't budge. I must not have those kind of powers! Oh but what powers do I have? I bit my lip and shut my eyes. I felt a small glow. A beautiful small warm glow.  
  
Ethaan jumped back asif he were spooked. "What's happening?" he asked, looking all around him. I opened one of my eyes to see him swatting at something. I didn't see anything but he seemed to be seeing plenty. "What have you done?" he screamed. He swatted his legs and his arms and finally dropped the sword. Quickly, I picked up the sowrd. "Leave." I pointed the sword at the door. "Or what? You'll kill me? I doubt very much that you will. However. I shall play your little game." He replied, still swatting at himself.  
  
"Whatever you just did to me. You will get back ten times worse. I will see to it!" He screamed and staggered out of the house. I couldn't help but laugh. Me laugh? I haven't laughed in years! Ethan Grisham has once seemed so stong and so evil. Yet, he just looked as helpless as ever. "Good job, Zoe I knew you could do it." A voice congratulated. Shocked, I turned around. I dropped the sword in awe and smiled warmly. 


	8. Chapter 5: The Stages

Chapter 8: The Stages "Prince Lukas?" I asked, not quite sure how he was still alive. "How are you.." I didn't finish my sentence. He rushed over to me. Cupped his strong hands around my face and looked deeply into my eyes. "You saved me." he breathed. "What? How did I save you? Prince Lukas? Why did you set me up? I thought..I could trust you..how?"  
  
"No, no. You don't understand! My father.. he must have struck me under a spell. I don't remember anything up until the little brawl we had. Where..he stabbed me. Zoe..you saved me! Please just call me Lukas!" He looked at where his hands were and looked a bit embarassed. Quickly, he returned his hands at his sides and sighed. "Zoe. Those shaking fits you had earlier. I think what you had was a reizure!" he exclaimed. He seemed excited. Well of course he would! He seemed to be dead a while ago. But how is that possible? How is he still alive? There was no blood on his shirt. I looked at the sword. No blood stains at all. Where were the previous blood stains?  
  
Pacing back and forth, he was mumbling under his breath. I decided to take a seat as he paced back and forth. "Quick! Hand me the book!" Lukas requested. The book..where was the book? Aha! I found the book and carefully handed it to him. He started flipping madly throught it. As if he were on an important breakthrough. "Yes! Your shaking fit. You had a reizure!" He exclaimed and pointed at the book. "What's a..?"  
  
"A reizure is what happens when you go through stages. Your body decided to change at that exact moment at that exact time, causing massive pain. It usually is supposed to only happen whilst asleep. You have four other phases to go through. totalling five. I won't lie to you. Some will be painful..some more painful then the others." he stopped in his tracks. I stared at him. He looked so serious. So caring. The old Lukas again. He stared at the book in concentration. His beautiful eyes focusing on the pages of my book. Skipping through a couple more pages, and then going back even more. "My father, is he planning on returning?"  
  
"I don't think so. He said I did something to him and he'll do it ten times worse right back at me." I replied, looking quite confused. "Well we better get a move on, we'll go to Tatchmen. my step-father's kingdom. We'll be safe there. I hope." he stated as he sarted gathering random things. "What will we need to bring?" I asked quietly, not sure what to do, for Lukas since he was just so handsome, I couldn't think straight. "Not much. Tatchmen is just a days horse ride. We may need to set up somewhere to sleep at night. I know this river thats just breathtaking." I nodded and watched Luke. I watched how he quickly found an empty leather-bound bag. How he didn't dawdle at all. Was he really concerned about my safety?  
  
He looked at me once. While he was packing away. His eyes, burning into mine told me everything was going to be fine. Food. Money. Clothes. All went into the bag. I had begun to feel relaxed. If I was with Lukas, I knew I would be fine. Seconds, minutes, passed by. "Can I help at all?" He looked over and smiled. Instantly I fell into a trap-door. All I could see, remember, feel was his smile. How it looked so calming. His boy-ish charm. How he stood and walked. I was becoming obsessed. I needed to quit. He would never be interested in someone like me. I'm not a princess anyway, and Lukas can get better. "No, I've just finished. Let's head out." He said quietly, shoving his golden curls carefully out of his face. He pulled the bag on and headed out the door, our adventure continuing. 


	9. Chapter 6: Journey to The Podlurve

Chapter 9  
  
Prince Lukas, well, Lukas had us going on our adventure faster then I thought. He must care. Unless he just wanted to do the right thing. Oh, I am so confused. I sat on top of Isis, my beautiful horse. She had grown a bit, she was just the right size for me now. Lukas lead the way into a beautiful wooded area. The tree's towered over us as if protecting us from the sun, wildflowers grew everywhere. The aroma of pine and flowers were almost too good to be true.  
  
"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Lukas smiled and pulled the reins on the horse, encouraging him to slow down. "Well, I haven't had much time to enjoy nature. Well barely. Oh, what is your horse's name?" I asked, trying to keep up a conversation. I knew it, I was falling for Luke again. He was under a spell earlier. He had to have been. Or else he wouldn't have done that. He can't be tricking me? I didn't really know what to think, he's so many things all in one, Am I really falling for him?  
  
"Zoe, you are so..I can't put my finger on it. You aren't like many other girls." He replied with a sigh. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? What was he getting at? I stared down at the ground to avoid any eye contact. I watched the horse's powerful hoove's trample the ground. The rhythmetic beat reminded me of what had happened and I shuddered. "His name's Patch. I didn't name him, my mother did." Lukas grinned. I looked up at him. "Patch is a wonderful name." I replied, stroking my own horse.  
  
Deeper and deeper into the woods, we went. There was no looking back now. I found myself constantly staring at Lukas. Hes all I have to lean on. I could feel my heart flutter everytime I looked up at him. His golden curls glistened, his blue eyes intense yet full of care and understanding. Before I knew it, night was upon us and the woods seemed less of a friendly place. Every now and then I looked behind me to make sure nothing was following. I was growing more uneasy by the moment.  
  
Lukas looked in my direction. "Don't worry, no bad can come of this place. Even if there was something horrible lurking in these woods, I will be here to protect you." He grinned sheepishly and we continued on our way. I was afraid to admit it, but I felt as if something were watching nearby. I tried to shake the feeling away but it only grew stronger. I looked all around me. The trees seemed to be much more taller and powerful in the dark. The bushes and plants seemed to whisper as the breeze strode through it. I looked up at the sky to see all the beautiful stars. It comforted me well and I almost fell asleep when Luke stopped.  
  
Alert, I looked at him with worry. "Shhh. Do you hear that?" He asked, putting a finger up to his lips. "Hear what?" I whispered back, I looked to where we had stopped. There was a big wall that seemed to be made of rock. The only way up was a steep bank that I very much doubted the horses could make. Luke quickly got off the horse and took a few steps away. I watched as he traced his fingers along the wall. Curious, I stepped off my horse as well.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Luke breathed with excitement. I listened again. I finally heard it! The sounds of running water hidden within the rock wall. "What? How is that possible?" I asked, confused as I tapped my fist against the rock wall. "We made it Zoe! Here we rest. This is the home of the Podlurve, it's in your book. It's more of a fancy name for a faerie. I've only been here once.. though this is much better than the place I was thinking of staying for the night. Your book states that the Podlurve are a tribe of friendly faerie's that try their best to restore good of this cruel world. They are quite devoted!" Luke explained blissfully as he quickly rounded up his horse.  
  
"Right..but how do we enter?" I asked feeling a bit dumbfounded. Lukas pulled his horse over to what seemed like a gigantic square leaf placed on the wall. "If I remember correctly.." Luke started as he pulled the leaf back. Hidden was a deep crevice that seemed to sparkle. I watched in awe as he traced his fingers along the crevice, making it sparkle even more.  
  
"Alunga Nashoo." Though he only whispered it, he said it with such strength and wisdom. The ground beneath our feet rumbled a bit, and I was in fear for my life. I grabbed Lukas's arm and held on tightly. He smiled. "Not to worry. Only good can come of this." The leaf seemed to have grown bigger and as he pulled it back, a ray of light swept from inside. I looked in and immediately felt mesmerized. Luke looked at my reaction and smiled even wider, pulling his horse inside.  
  
I quickly scrambled to Isis and started pulling her alongside of Luke. I felt a hush as we entered the opening, the leaf fell back in place and shut us inside. I looked around. There were beautiful silver and gold lights everywhere, lighting the way. There were tree's with thick leaves of all sorts of colors, and a beautiful waterfall that streamed down and met the river, which carried itself as far as I could see. The ground was made up of cobblestone and such soft grasses I found myself feeling them every once in awhile.  
  
"Welcome!" A voice from above us exclaimed. "To Podlurve, Zoe I presume?" A beautiful young woman with long wavy golden hair lightly floated down to us with wings that looked delicate, transparent yet it glistened too. These were no faerie's from children's stories, these were faeries of human size and of true beauty. "I am Gwenleth, element of the sun. I am glad you both were able to come tonight as I have an important message for you, Zoe. I'm afraid you will need all the help you can get." 


End file.
